Liquid crystal display panels do not emit light themselves, and in order that contents displayed in liquid crystal display devices can be seen, they need backlight modules to provide them with light sources. An edge-lit backlight module includes a light guide plate and a light source that is disposed on a side of the light guide plate. The edge-lit backlight module is capable of converting a point light source or a linear light source which is disposed on a side of the light guide plate into an area light source, so as to provide a liquid crystal display panel with backlight.
The light source disposed on the side of the light guide plate gives out a large amount of heat while it emits light, resulting in a fact that warping and deformation occur in a position adjacent to the light source. Thus, badness such as a light leaking phenomenon or the like is caused. Therefore, for the sake of preventing the light guide plate from being warped and deformed owing to heat generation of the light source, it is also necessary to add a heat dissipating device. For example, a heat-dissipating adhesive tape is used to fix the light source and a heat dissipating block together.